Legend - Alpha's Rise
by It'sOnlyNatural
Summary: This will be similar to the original story with a twist, but will veer off after two or three chapters. This story is my way of giving a different reason why Bella's mom took her away from Forks. This will replace the other story I started to post, Secrets Revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Legend – Alphas Rise

Chapter One

(Bella's POV)

Book One

Rated T

I made my way down the steps of the plane that took me from phoenix, one of the warmest places in America, where I lived with my mom and her second husband Phil, who is a minor league baseball player, to Seattle Washington, the first leg of my journey on my way to forks, Washington, a tiny place that is said to be under the constant threat of rain, hidden in fog and clouds.

As I make my way in and through the airport what my mom said to me as she held unto me for dear life at the airport there, 'you don't have to go you know, I can stay home with you, I can go with Phil another time,' Was tempting and was tempting me now to turn around and get back on that plane, but I know I couldn't, wouldn't do that to her, she has sacrificed so much of her happiness already for me. I declined and convinced her that this is what I wanted to do; it would give me the chance to get to know my dad a lot better.

Though I have seen him once or twice a year since my mom left him when I was five, I don't know him as well as I should.

The reason for her leaving was never made truly clear to me, the reason she gave of couldn't live in that small boring cold place a minute longer, always seemed flimsy to me, and I always felt she held something back. Maybe while I'm here I'll get the true answers to the question.

Why did she have to leave so suddenly in the middle of the night all those years ago?

As I walk through the airport, scanning for my dad my thoughts goes back to Phil, who is a minor league baseball player, he's always traveling and usually my mom stays home with me. I know my mom misses him when he is gone. Now he has a chance to play for a Florida team, he will be going there for tryouts and will be gone for a while, hence the reason I am here to stay with my dad, so she can go with him without worrying about me too much.

She will still worry of course and bombard me with emails and phone calls if a day goes by without her hearing from me.

I stop in the middle of the airport, with people bustling back and forth by me; looking around for my dad, Charlie, who is the chief of police for forks, I spot him scanning the crowd for me. I groan as the thought hit me that we will be traveling in his police car. One of the first things I plan on doing is buying a used car, because there is no way I wanted to be driven to school in his official vehicle.

I made my way over to him. "Hi dad." I said when I stood in front of him.

"Bella." He replied, pulling me into a hug. "Wow, you have grown into a beautiful woman." He told me when he pulled back to look me over. "I am truly glad you decided to come stay with me."

"I am too dad, I missed you." I replied, realizing that though I wasn't looking forward to being in forks, I was happy to be with my dad.

"Me too hun". He replied, pulling me into another hug "How is your mom?" He asked, letting go of me "I bet she had a hard time letting you go." He said with a small smile.

"She is fine." I replied. "She thought me coming was a good idea." I lied easily, not sure where that came from because I am a lousy liar.

He smiled and took my elbow. "Come on let's get your bags and get out of here."

Our drive to forks is quiet, not uncomfortable so, Charlie and I are alike in that sense, we're not big talkers and that's fine, I spent most of the trip looking at the scenery, which there is a lot of, woods and open spaces. And as predicted the weather is overcast and foggy.

Halfway through the trip, the silence was broken. "You looking forward to starting school tomorrow, making new friends?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." I tried to sound enthusiastic about the prospect but in truth I hated it, not only am I starting in the middle of a school year, my last high school year, but I will be the new kid, and the center of attention, which I am not looking forward to, I've always hated being the center of attention.

"I have a surprise for you." He informs me. I look over at him, he glances at me and gave a small smile, he seemed almost unsure and nervous.

"You didn't have to get me anything dad."

"Well, you're a senior now and I know you don't want me taking to school or errands in my work car, so I got you a truck."

I was surprised. "What?" I stared at him. "That's too much, you didn't have to. I had saved up enough from all my part time jobs to get a little used car."

"It's not much, think of it as a welcome game gift." He glances at me. "It's a truck that belonged to a friend of mine, Dr. Cullen. His son, Edward, went through a car phase, build it up from scratch, but lost interest and it's being sitting in their garage taking up space, when he heard I was looking for a car for you, he offered it at a good price. They're a very nice group of people. Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme couldn't have kids so they adopted five." He glanced sideways at me. "Maybe you and they will become friends."

I could argue about it, but what was the point, I needed a car, plus I had a feeling he wanted to make sure I was happy here and didn't ever want to leave. About us all becoming friends, well, we'll see.

"Thanks dad, you didn't have to, but I appreciate it."

His face broke into a smile of relief. "I'm sure you'll love it. Dr. Cullen said he would have it at the house by the time we got back."

The drive became silent again after that. At least now I will have more money for my college fund, or whatever.

When we reached his house, well mine now too, the same two story house he shared with my mom when they married, there was a black Mercedes parked in front of the house and an old dark blue pickup, probably made in the sixties parked in the drive way. I loved it on sight.

It wasn't until I was out of the car and walking towards the truck did I notice the two people standing by it. They were both very pale, with gold eyes and shadow under them, one wore a suit with very pale blond hair, the other had dirty blond hair, and wore a black button down shirt with black slacks. They seemed strange to me, and they're skin under closer inspection seemed to be made from marble, too perfect.

"These are the Cullen's." My father introduced, breaking me out of my thoughts. Pointing to the one that seemed older. "This is Dr. Cullen and his son Edward."

"Hello." Dr. Cullen greeted. "Your father have spoken a lot about you, he was very happy you decided to come stay with him. My daughter Alice wanted to come, but she is a little hyper, we didn't want you to get frightened off before you got to know us." He smiled, but only his mouth moved when he did, not like when a regular person smiles and their whole face move with it. "But she cannot wait to meet you."

"They have five kids." My dad interrupted. "I'm sure you will get along with them all and his wife Esme is a wonderful woman and great cook, they have took pity on me and invited me to dinner on a number of occasions."

"She is definitely looking forward to having you over." Dr Cullen informs me.

"So how do you like the truck?" Edward ask before I could comment

My dad and Dr. Cullen talked as I looked over the truck with Edward.

I walked closer to the truck and ran my hand over it. "It's great. I love it." I told him. "I can't believe you're giving it up."

"It was just taking up space." He said and shrugged.

"My dad told me you build it from scratch, almost." I told him

"Yeah, but as my dad would tell you, nothing holds my interest for long, I'm now onto pianos." He shrugs again

"Do you go to Forks high?" I asked

"No." He replied, sounding almost disappointed. "We're home schooled."

"Oh." I would have asked why, but I figured it would be prying for someone they just met; besides as innocent and non threatening he may seem, there was some instinct telling me that the Cullens weren't all they seem.

"Edward let's go, I'm sure Bella is tired from her long trip and want to settle in and rest." Dr. Cullen called out, stopping any more conversation. Then he turns to me. "You're welcome to come over anytime; your dad knows where we live."

"See you around Bella." Edward says before they both got in the Mercedes and left.

After they left my dad walks over to me carrying my luggage. "So you like it?"

"I love it, thanks dad." I replied smiling.

"Good, let's get in and get you settled." He said with a smile of his own.

He let us in and we went straight up to my room, a room I hadn't seen in two years, but nothing had changed in it, the same pale yellow walls and olive green bed set and curtain on the one window facing the street, the only difference was the computer. He walked in and placed my suitcase and bags on the bed, walking in behind him I noticed the rocking chair was still there, the one my mom use to rock me in when I was a baby.

"Welcome home Bella." My dad told me, pulling me into a hug. "I hope you'll be happy here."

"I'm sure I will." I said, stepping back.

He looked around once, nodded, and then left the room, closing the door behind him. When he was gone, I began unpacking, putting things around the room such as pictures of my mom, to really make the room feel like mine again.

An hour later I was done and feeling a little hungry, I decided to go down and see if there was anything for me to eat, maybe I'll fix something for both of us if my dad wanted.

A look through the cupboards and refrigerator shows there wasn't much. I was about to go and find my dad when he came walking in the kitchen.

"Sorry about that." Realizing there wasn't anything in the house to eat. "I ordered pizza, tomorrow I will do some shopping after work."

"I can do that." I volunteered. "In fact I can do the cooking from now on; I can imagine how busy you must be."

"You don't have to hun. You're not here to be my maid." He informs me, guiltily.

"I don't mind, I want to. I have been doing most of the cooking." I grinned. "You know how mom is in the kitchen."

He grinned back. "Yeah, I remember." It was quiet for minute. "Well if you're sure, I'll leave some money. Thanks Bella."

"It's no problem."

About an hour and a half later, the pizza had been delivered; we ate and cleaned up our mess. I sat with him while he watched some football game, though I paid no attention, I wasn't into sports at all. Instead my mind was on school tomorrow. I felt myself falling asleep and decided it was time for me to turn in.

I stood. "I'm going to get cleaned up and get to bed." I said behind a yawn. "Goodnight dad." And began making my way upstairs.

"Goodnight Bella and good luck in school tomorrow."

It didn't take me long to go through my nightly ritual and was practically asleep before my head hit the pillow, I felt worn out.

It seemed as though I had just gotten to sleep when I was being grabbed from sleep by the sound of the alarm, which happened just at a strange part of a dream I was having began. Sitting up I reached over and shut off the alarm, then thought back to my dream.

 _I had found myself in the woods, not knowing how, it was very dark and foggy, except for a light I could see way off in the distance. I heard sounds coming from a bush in front of me. With my hands stretched out in front of me, I began to make my way towards it. Just as I reached it and started to move it aside, I heard a very deep, almost growl whisper._

" _It's you…."_

That's when I was woken up by the alarm, before I could even voice the question I wanted to ask. It wasn't a long a dream, or even amazing, but it still felt strange. I shrugged and shook it off, telling myself that dream was about the anxiety of starting a new school, going into the unknown. Deciding I better get ready for school. I didn't want to be late my first day, I stretched and got up and spread my bed, then went around gathering everything I needed to get ready for school.

After quickly running through my morning ritual, wearing stone washed jeans, long sleeve v-neck t-shirt under a heavy hoody and white sneakers, I headed downstairs where I ate a bowl of cereal, about the only ateable thing in the house. Then grabbing my keys and the money for the grocery, where my dad left them on the dining table. I left.

I reached forks high school quicker than I thought I would, but then it wasn't too hard to find, it's located straight off the same freeway my dad took to bring us home yesterday.

The school wasn't what I expected, no, it wasn't as big as the one I attended in phoenix, but it wasn't that small either. It was made up of a few buildings that seem to have letters written on them. I pulled into the parking lot, parked turned off the engine and sat for a minute, building up the courage to get out.

Well there is nothing to do, but do it. I grabbed my bag and got out, just as I did, a big black escalade pulled into the space across from me. Just as I was about to turn and go about my business, I noticed the driver side opened and a huge Indian boy exited, he had jet black hair that was cut in a shaggy style, about 6'2", dressed in a white t-shirt, and black jeans, in a word he was gorgeous, and for some reason, I felt a connection to him as if I knew him from somewhere, I couldn't pull my eyes away. The sound of other doors slamming shut broke me out of my trance, that's when I noticed the other people with him. They were all of Indian heritage, three boys and one girl.

They were all handsome, but not as handsome as the driver, the girl was beautiful, with black silky hair to her waist. They were all dressed similarly except the girl wore boots and a thick sweater.

"They're something aren't they? They live in La Push on the Ouellette Indian reservation and started coming here about a year ago, they stick to themselves mostly." Someone said from behind me, I turned and saw a blond girl, a little shorter than me smiling. "Hello, I'm Jessica." She introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I replied, smiling tentatively.

"Yeah, I know, you're chief swan's daughter; we've all been expecting you." She informed me. I looked confused by this. "Your dad told anyone who would listen that you were coming to stay with him. He's very happy about it."

"Oh." I said simply. Just then the sound of laughter brought our attention back to the people at the escalade. "Who are they?" I asked curiously.

"They're from the, Ouellette Indian Reservation in La Push." She answered. " The two joking around is Embry and Quil. The ones with their arms around each other is Jared and his girlfriend Kim and the one that was driving is Jacob black. He is completely gorgeous of course, but don't get your hopes up, it seems none of the girls here is good enough for him."

Just as she said that he looked over at me and our eyes connected and the connection I felt before felt even stronger, his face went through a slew of emotions, before settling on shock, then anger. That anger seems to be directed at me. But why? I was confused. He hasn't even met me, but the sight of me makes him angry? I started feeling angry myself which finally gave me the strength to look away and hurry into the building, forgetting about Jessica. I don't know what happened back there but the strength of the feelings that coursed through me, scared me. I have never in my life felt anything close to that for anyone, especially someone who seems to hate me on sight.

Putting the incident aside, I rushed into the office where a grey haired lady, who introduced herself as Mrs. Dinah Gardener, stood behind the counter. "May I help you?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"I'm Isabella swan. I need my schedule."

"Oh yes, I have your schedule and a map right here." She handed them to me. "Welcome to Forks High."

"Thank you." I replied, taking the items from her.

"You're welcome dear, have a good day." She said sincerely. "If there is anything you need or need help with, don't hesitate to ask."

"You too and thank you." I told her as I left the office.

I stood outside the office and looked at my schedule, my first class was science. I opened the map to see where it was located when I felt someone walk up and stood beside me. It was a girl about my height with long black hair and wore glasses.

"Hi, I'm Angela, you're Isabella swan right?" She greeted with a cheery smile. At my confused look. "Your dad has been very excited about you coming." She explains.

Öh, well its Bella." I corrected.

"What?" She asked confused

"I prefer to be called Bella."

"Okay, well Bella, do you need help finding your first class?" She offered.

"Sure." I replied showing her my schedule.

"Hey, we have the same class this period." She says as we began walking towards it. "The teacher's name is Miss Wilson, she's very nice …"

As we walked she told me all about the class and a little about the school. So began m first day at Forks High.

Everything went well; there was always someone to help me if I got lost. There were no embarrassing incidents, well except for when I first entered a class room. It seems as though the day just flew by and now I was on my way to lunch with the girl I met in the parking lot this morning she is in my math class, the class before lunch. She has blond her, blue eyes and a little shorter than me. She talked a mile a minute and seems to know everything about almost everyone. She invited me to sit with her and a few friends at lunch.

We entered the cafeteria, got in line and brought our lunches; they didn't have a big selection, but what they had seem really good. I settled on cheese pizza and cola. When we reached the table there was already five people sitting there, except for Angela, the others introduced themselves.

There was Mike, whose family owned the hardware store in town, Ben, Eric and Lauren.

After question of, how I liked the wheatear here compared to phoenix and other curious questions, there was mainly small talk, which I am not very good at so I looked around curiously as I ate, that's when I saw them again, the ones from this morning. They were laughing and talking. They were all very good looking, but my gaze became glued to the one whose name is Jacob. Wow, he was gorgeous, even looking angry, but when he smiled or laughed, it was like seeing the sun for the first time.

I knew I should look away before he caught me staring, but …

"What are you staring at Bella?" Jessica broke me out of my thoughts. "Oh," she exclaimed when she saw where I was looking. "Yeah he is gorgeous, but like I said earlier, don't waste your time none of the girls here seems good enough for him."

He looked straight at me when she said that, almost as if he heard her, he had a slight grin on his face, and then seem to think better of it when the same angry look covered his face, that's when I quickly looked away and was relieved when the bell rang for our next class.

"What class do you have next?" Mike asked as we got up to leave.

"Biology." I replied.

"Cool, me too, I'll walk you." He said excitedly

We said bye to everyone else then left. When we reached, mike said he'd see me later and went to his seat; the only empty seat was up front by the teacher. 'Just great.' I thought as I walked up and handed my schedule to the teacher.

"Welcome Isabella," I didn't bother to correct her. "Just find any available seat," she continued. "I'll get this back to you after class.

I went and sat down; I had just pulled my textbook from my bag when I heard the chair beside me scrape against the floor and heard someone sit down. I cautiously looked sideways without moving my head, and then with surprise looked fully when I realized it was the boy, Jacob. He didn't look at me and I tried not to be insulted when he moved his chair as far away from mine as he could get. His nose turned up as if he smelled something bad. I knew it wasn't me. So what was his problem?

Through class, he didn't look at me once, but I kept giving him sideways glances. How can anyone be mad at someone they have never even spoken to? That question kept repeating in my mind.

When the bell rang he quickly got up and practically ran from the room. I just sat there stunned. "What's his problem?" Mike asked.

The question made me jump. I was so deep in thought; I didn't notice him walk over.

"I have no idea." I replied with a shrug. If Jacob decided to hate me on sight there was nothing I could do about, so why worry.

I retrieved my schedule from the teacher and found mike is also in my next class, P.E.

Whoopee, have I mentioned how much I love gym and how coordinated I am? I didn't? Well, I'm not, not really, if there is a team sport and you want to win, your best bet is to put me on the other team. Walking to gym, my main thoughts were, I hope I don't hurt anyone and hoping the nurses' office is near the gymnasium class.

Yep, PE. Was as bad as I feared. We got a volley ball game going and mike chose me for his team, bad idea, first my elbow said hello to his nose, then his shoulders. I was so relieved when the bell rang for end of class, which also ends my first day of school.

I quickly dressed in my regular clothes then made my way to the office to turn in my schedule, that done I escaped to my truck. As I got in and started the engine, I noticed the Indian kids getting in their truck. I didn't make the mistake of staring this time. With a shake of my head, I pulled out and went to do my shopping.

After doing two weeks worth of shopping, I went home and after putting everything away, I began dinner, which will consist of steak, garlic mashed potatoes, asparagus with a peppered white sauce. I dreaded having to go back to school tomorrow but for now I got lost in preparing dinner for me and my dad.

I put the steaks to marinate then put some finger link potatoes to boil in salted, I took this time to go freshen up and check my email. There was one from my mom asking about my first day of school. I replied then went back down to finish dinner.

Dad came home just as I was finished setting everything on the table. "Hey Bella, something smells good." He said walking into the kitchen.

It's steak and masked potatoes with asparagus." I told him

"Great." I'll go wash up.

As we ate he asked about my first day at school and if I made any friends. I gave the general answers, but was tempted to ask him about the Ouellettes but didn't.

"That was really good." He told me as he got up and put his plate in the dink. "Thanks Bella." He kissed the top of my head before he left, probably to catch a game on T.V.

You're welcome dad."

I quickly cleaned up the kitchen and after saying good night to my dad. I went upstairs and did the little homework I had for English lit. When done I went through my nightly ritual and went to bed, falling asleep wondering how Jacob black would react tomorrow and how someone could hate someone they didn't know, that seem to be the theme of my thoughts before drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Legend – Alphas Rise

Chapter Two

(Bella's POV)

Book One

Rated T

I awoken the next day, five minutes before my alarm went off, from the same dream I had the night before.

 _Except this time I made it to the light and in front of me stood a tall figure, I couldn't see the features, the person was shrouded in shadow, one minute it was standing there, seeming to stare at me, the next it leapt in the air, I instinctly ducked and covered my head waiting for an attack that never came. I heard it crash into something or someone else. I awoke before the scream that formed in my mouth would come._

I don't usually remember my dreams or even if I did dream, so having the same dream two nights in a row was a little disturbing. Were my dreams trying to tell me something? I rolled my eyes at this. Yeah right! I'm getting messages through my dreams from the beyond. Smiling and shaking my head at the thoughts I was having I got up spread my bed and got ready for school.

No surprise it was raining and almost tripped in the driveway trying to get into my truck and as I drove I did so more cautiously than ever, the tires looked new and in good shape, but I wasn't taking any chances.

Pulling in the parking lot, I parked and looked around for Jacob's black escalade; it was parked four cars over from mine. I started worrying then what his reaction would be to me today, maybe he was mad about something else. _Yeah that had to be what it was_ , I thought optimistically, though I wasn't convinced.

"Hey Bella." Angela greeted me.

"Hey Angela."

"You okay? You seemed to be deep in thought there, and whatever it was, wasn't a happy one."

I thought about telling her about Jacob, but thought better of it. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

"You sure?" She asked, watching me closely.

"Absolutely." I replied, smiling. "Come on let's get to class before we're late." I might end up telling her if she kept asking.

I really liked Angela; she was a very caring person. I know she and I will be good friends

The morning went by without incident, which means I didn't slip or fall and none of my teachers called me out to answer any questions I didn't volunteer to answer and I volunteered to answer absolutely none.

I am now on my way to lunch with Jessica, who was chatting a mile a minute, she brought up something about going to the movies with them in Port Angeles this weekend, but I paid no attention, I was too busy worrying about what Jacob's attitude would be to me today. I wasn't looking forward to the look of anger and disgust that would appear on his face at the sight of me.

I steeled myself as we stepped into the cafeteria, tried my hardest not to look at his table, but failed. I glanced over there quickly, and then looked fully, I felt relief rush through me, he wasn't there. The rest of them were though and when I glanced at Kim, she was staring at me, not in a mean or even friendly way; it was almost as though she was in a trance or in deep thought. That went on until, the boy pointed out to me as her boyfriend Jared, whispered something to her, while glancing at me. That's when she seem to shake herself out of whatever held her gaze on me, gave me a small smile, then looked away.

I wondered what that was all about as I walked with Jessica to buy our lunch.

"Are you listening to me Bella?" She asked disrupting my thoughts.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, guess my mind was miles away."

She looked at me closely. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired and worried about my mom, she can be a little helpless without me." This lying thing was getting a little easier, though I hated lying.

I thought she was going to challenge me on that, but instead. "Okay, I'm sure your mom will be fine."

"Yeah, I know. Let's get lunch before the bell rings and we have to go without, I'm hungry."

And I was, I felt more relaxed than when I walked in here knowing I won't have to deal with Jacob's hateful looks in biology.

"Did Jessica invite you to the movies with us on Saturday?" Mike asked as soon as I sat down to eat.

"I don't know. What were you planning on seeing?"

"We don't know yet, we plan on choosing when we get there." Ben answered

"You should come; we plan on getting something to eat after." Angela encouraged.

"Sure, why not." I agreed

"I can pick you up, since I live closer to you. That way you won't have to drive." Angela offered. "I could be there about 12 noon, if you want."

"That'll work, thanks." I accepted.

"We're going to have so much fun." Jessica said enthusiastically. Yeah, I found Jessica is very hyper.

The conversation then went to school, what tests were coming up, studying and such. I half listened as I ate. My thoughts went to why Jacob wasn't in school today. Was it because of me? If he hated me on sight that much he could just switch classes so he wouldn't have to share a school table with me, putting up with my unbearable presence. Then again, that would be very conceited of me to think my presence alone would keep him out of school.

As we walked to biology, mike went on and on about the movies, giving suggestions on which one of the three movies showing, we should see. I made no comment to it, it seems none was needed. It was relief that we finally reached class and saw the teacher was already there. He would have to stop his one sided conversation now as we each went to our separate seats.

Class went better than yesterday, especially without hateful stares being thrown my way. PE was different. The teacher, Mrs. Murray, decided we would have a basketball game and mike was unlucky enough to have me on his team. Well … enough said there. I just hope his nose will be fine. Heh, it did stop his flirting.

I was exhausted when I finally climbed in my truck to go home. Just as I started the engine, I noticed the Ouellettes, I watched for a moment to see who would be driving. After helping Kim into the front passenger seat, Jared got into the drivers, Embry and Quil into the back. I shook my head and took, off. For some reason I was thinking Jacob would show up and drive, maybe he was just hiding from me all day. _Stupid Bella! He is probably not giving you a second thought._

I reached home to find a note on the kitchen table from my dad.

 _Bella,_

 _The Cullens have invited us over for dinner tonight at 5; I should be hone by 4:30._

 _See you later._

 _Love dad_

Since I didn't have to cook I decided to give this place a well needed cleaning, it was about 3:30 now, I should have enough time. Running upstairs, I quickly changed into sweat pants and tank top then set to work.

It took me 45 minutes to do the whole house and start a load of laundry. My dad had gotten home before I was done, asked about my day and told I didn't have to do all the cleaning myself, we could both do it this weekend, I told him I didn't mind and continued.

Now I was rushing out the shower, and dressed in dark, hip hugging stone washed jeans, black turtle neck and black thick heeled boots. I did do anything different with my hair; I allowed it to dry to its natural wavy state as usual. Grabbing my purse and fleece lined jean jacket, I rushed downstairs where my dad was ready and waiting.

"Bella, you look very nice." My dad complimented, smiling brightly at me. "Edward just might develop a crush on you."

God, I hope not but I made no reply. "Thanks dad, you look very handsome yourself." He did, he had on a pair of nice jeans, white dress shirt, black jacket, with black dress shoes.

"We'll be late." He said as we left, locking up behind us. "But better late than never."

It took us half an hour to get there. Their house was located off a small lane up a private gravel road. My first thought when I saw the house was, wow!

It was a glass and wood structure, three stories high, surrounded on three sides by forest, tall trees and bushes. I was so busy staring at the house and didn't notice the five people waiting to greet us. They all had the same very pale complexion, and gold eyes, with shadow under them _. Don't these people sleep or what?_

"Nice isn't it?" My father said as we exited the car.

I didn't get the chance to reply, because as soon as I closed the door, I was being hugged by a very small dark haired girl. "Bella, I'm so glad you came." She squealed in my ear. She let go and stepped back. "I've been looking forward to meeting you." Then she squeezed. I jumped, pulling my hands from hers rubbing it.

"Sorry about that, I forgot our temperature run a lot colder than yours." She explained still smiling.

"That's right." Mr. Cullen said walking over to us with the rest of them. "We all have the same condition. That's why we adopted them. Anyway, this ball of energy is Alice; she has been dying to meet you."

She pulled a dirty blond guy to her side. "This is jasper my fiancé, you've met Edward…"

Mr. Cullen interrupted her pulling a beautiful blond woman to his side. "This is my wife Esme."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you dear. Your father has told us so much about you." Then she stood there grinning. "Nice to meet you too, thanks for having us over."

It's our pleasure; your father has been so kind to us." She was still grinning. I noticed her gaze went from me to Edward, who was just staring at me.

When he saw me looking at him, he walked over to me. It's good to see you again Bella."

"Yeah you too." I replied a little uncomfortably, because I noticed Esme and Alice's smile get bigger.

"Come on; let's head in before the food gets cold."

When we walked in I was struck by the coldness of the place. You wouldn't be able to tell a family lived here, it was like a museum, beautiful yes, but lifeless except for a few paintings to give it life. This is not a place I could call home.

The next thing I noticed was the big white piano sitting almost in the center of the formal living room. I looked at Edward. "Yours?"

"Yes, I took it up a few years ago, and then stopped when I got fascinated with the workings of the automobile. Now it's grabbed me again." He told me with a shrug.

"He's very good; maybe he'll play something for us after dinner." Esme said as she led us to the dinning room. It had a large glass table, with ten black, cloth covered chairs. This was another cold room.

We were seated and surprise, surprise, Edward was seated beside me. "How do you like forks high, you made any friends? " He ask

I really didn't feel like going into it. "I like it okay and I have met a few nice people."

"Maybe you'll come over more; maybe we could have a girl's night sometimes." With the same big smile, but it doesn't quite meet her eyes. "I could do your make up, I could show you how to enhance the beauty you already have we could even go shopping."

"That's sweet of you." Not. "But I really don't wear makeup unless it is a special occasion."

"That's okay. I hope we become friends."

I was saved from replying by Esme and Mr. Cullen, bringing in the meal. Which consisted if meat loaf, brown gravy, cous cous and a green salad. Then everyone got down to serving themselves. It was good and I told her so. The conversation went to general things. What was it like living in phoenix, did I miss my mother, what was school like there. Mr. Cullen, told me to call him Carlisle. I agreed.

The conversation turned to a book Carlisle had written, my dad was thanking him for it, saying how much he enjoyed it. You're a writer?" I asked intrigued

"Yes, I write mainly historical mysteries. Though it's not the only thing I do." He replied. "I also run a private medical practice out of my home dealing with mainly people that has the same condition we do. The writing is just a hobby, but I've been lucky enough to do well with it."

"Do you think I've ever heard of you? What name do you write under?" I ask

"Carlisle Somerton."

"No, I've never seen any of your books."

"I could loan you a copy if you were interested."

"That would be nice of you." I accepted

"I'll get for you before you leave."

Things got quiet after that. As I ate curiously watched the Cullens under my eye lashes and something struck me as odd. They weren't really eating. They mainly moved their food around the plate, or put the food in their mouth, then pretended to wipe their lips, but in actual fact the food went from their mouth to that napkin. Why? Well, it really wasn't my business, maybe it had to do with their illness or they were all on a strange diet, who knows.

"Bella," Alice called to get my attention. "Jasper and I were planning on going bowling after dinner, Edward was going to stay home, something about being a third wheel, but maybe you could join us and make a fourth."

I was about to graciously decline, but my father spoke up. "That's a great idea Bella."

"But it's a school night, dad." I couldn't think of a better reason not to go. I don't know why, I just didn't feel comfortable around these people.

"It's only 7:30 now and as long as you're back by 11. I don't see the problem."

"Okay, I guess I'll be going." I concede as graciously as I could.

"Great, you don't even have to go home to change; I have something you could wear." Alice offered.

I looked, really looked for the first time at what she was wearing as we all stood, she had on a very nice long sleeve blue, that was v neck in back and front, with a multicolored wedge heeled shoe. Then looked down at my own outfit. I saw nothing wrong with mine, but why is she so dressed up just to go bowling.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." I declined with a smile

"I could do your hair."

"No, I'm good." I told her with a smile.

She was about to offer something else, when Edward interrupted her. "She says she is fine." Then he turned to me. "Alice always wanted a little sister to play Barbie with, and Rose won't allow her to mess with her hair or makeup.

I don't plan on being nobody's Barbie. "So, where is Rose tonight?" I asked to quickly change the subject.

"She and her husband Emmet had a prior commitment." Edward answered. "But they're looking forward to meeting you." He looked around for a minute, as if what he just said was made up and couldn't look me in the eye. "I'll get my keys then we can leave."

"Have fun and be careful out there." My dad shouted as we pulled away in Edwards dark blue BMW, and of course I was practically pushed into the front with Edward by Alice. I was sure now they were trying to set me up with him. This will get old very quickly. Edward is not my type; I am not impressed by their obvious wealth. It's the heart of a person that impresses me.

I mean, the Cullens seem nice, but I can't get the nagging feeling out of my head that there was something not right about them. I sure don't plan on spending any more time than I have to in their company, I don't care how many plans Alice is making for us while she sits in the back seat hugging on Jasper. She seems to be very bossy, and demanding. I bet she gets her way a lot, but she'll find out, I'm not one to be pushed around, especially when it comes to something I don't want to do or talk about and that goes for friend and foe alike. Though I'm a lot nicer about it when it comes to friends.

The ride there was very quiet, well, except for Alice making a comment and asking questions, every few minutes. It was a relief when we reached the bowling ally. It was located in a small shopping center right in forks.

The night went okay, and I surprised myself, I did pretty well or so they told me. I did get the match making treatment from Alice, with her, sit here by Edward, or you two really look cute together, and her whisper of, 'I think Edward really likes you." I would just smile without reply.

It was with relief that I turned in my rented bowling shoes, they actually owned theirs. I think I skipped a little as we were leaving, just to stop short before we reached the exit, because in walked Jacob black and two other men. He stopped too, and one of the men with him whispered something in his ear.

I stood there staring at him, but their eyes were on the Cullens, before turning to me. My eyes widened as he stepped in front of me. "Hello Bella." He actually smiled.

I was shocked. "Huh, hi." I couldn't make a smile.

"You know the Cullens I see."

"What business is it of yours?" Edward asked, almost angrily.

Jacob made no comment to that, but I looked at him as if he had two heads. What was his problem?

"They're friends of my dads. We dinner with them tonight and they invited me here." Why in the world am I explaining all this to him? This is the guy who acted as though he hated me. Though he was looking at me differently now.

He was grinning. It fell when he looked back at the Cullens and without taking his eyes off them. "I'll see you in class tomorrow." Then he and his friends turned and left.

"I didn't realize you knew Jacob black." Edward said as we were getting into the car. Once we were in I turned and looked at him. He looked almost disgusted, which angered me.

"Yes, I do. We do go to the same school and he is in my biology class. Why?"

"No reason, just wondered." As he pulled out of the parking lot. I noticed him and Alice glancing at each other through the rear view mirror every once in a while, almost as if they were having a silent conversation.

If they were I didn't care, I was very surprised about his change of attitude towards me. Maybe it was just to make Edward angry? But why? What is going on between, they seem to really hate each other. I was so deep in thought I was surprised when we reached my house.

"Thanks for inviting me. It was fun." I said as I unclipped my seat belt.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime." Edward suggested.

"I'll call you soon Bella." Alice told me, before I could reply to Edward.

I just smiled and got out the car, they waited until I was inside before pulling away.

I heard the sound of a football game as I walked into the family. "Dad, I'm home."

"Did you have fun?" he asked, looking away from the game

"Yeah." I replied, but didn't go into details.

"That Alice is something isn't she. A very nice girl, full of so much energy. And Edward is a very nice young man." He said looking at me curiously.

"I guess, but dad, he's not my type."

He stared at me. "Really?" I just nodded he turned back to the television, I could swear he had a grin on his face and whispered _good_. But why would he say that? I was too tired to wonder about that.

"I'm going to head up to bed. Goodnight dad." But before I took a step on the stairs, the phone rang. My dad answered it and after fifteen minutes of talking he handed the phone to me.

"it's your friend Karenna." He smiled, then went up stairs to bed.

She is my best friend. We met in the third grade and have been close as sisters ever since. Our personalities are similar, though she is more straight forward and physically we are as different as night and day. She has beautiful deep brown skin and light green eyes. Her hair is a little kinky with spiral curls, layered down to the middle of her back.

"Hey Kare." I answered happily.

"Guess what?" She asked. "I'm coming to stay with you for a while." She says excitedly, not waiting for me to answer.

"That's great." I replied. "When are you coming?"

"I'll be there by the time you get home from school tomorrow."

"What about school?" I asked confused that her parents would allow to come here during school.

"I'll be going to school with you; my transcript is already on the way." She squealed and continued before I could ask. "You know my parents are architects." She starts to explain.

I stopped her. "I know, we practically grew up together. Remember? Or did you bump your head and forget." I teased.

"Oh shut up smarty. Anyway, what you never knew is that their passion is conservation and preservation/restoration. They got a job outside of Forks to restore this old nineteenth century hotel, so I'll be staying with you while they are doing that." She squealed again.

"Does my dad know?"

"No Bella, I thought I'd just show up, of course he knows. Anyway, he spoke to them before putting you on the phone." I heard talking in the back ground. "I gotta go Bella. The rents say we'll have enough time to talk when I get there. Love ya sis, see you tomorrow." Then she hung up.

Yep that's kar, a whirlwind. As I made my way upstairs to bed, I found myself getting very excited. I can't wait for my friend to get here.

I rushed through my nightly ritual and was asleep practically before head hit the pillow.


End file.
